The Crash
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Miss Parker, Lyle and Broots are on their way home from a bar when something terrible happens. UPDATED! Ch. Four is here.
1. Default Chapter

**The Crash**  
By: Wee-hoo  
  
Summary: Miss Parker, Lyle and Broots are on their way home from a bar when something terrible happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I won't get any money out of this story.  
  
ON THE ROAD  
  
Miss Parker is driving them home from the bar, although she knows she shouldn't drive with alcohol in her system. But Lyle and Broots had been drinking a lot more then she had. Lyle is sitting in the passenger seat and Broots in the back. She glances in the rearview mirror and sees that Broots has fallen asleep. She shakes her head with a small smile and looks at her brother, he is leaning his forehead against the side window. She looks back to the road and sees another car coming towards them. She suddenly looses control of her car and it sides over to the other side of the road. She can see the other car coming towards them she tries desperately to get the control back, but the wheel has locked. The other car tries to move out of the way but can't. The driver manages to steer away from the driver's side of the other car. The two cars crash into each other passenger side to passenger side.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Jarod climbs through his door and walks over to the other car. When he sees who the driver is he gasps in astonishment. He pulls out a cell phone and calls 911. When he is through explaining what had happened he hangs up and tosses the phone away. He checks Miss Parker for injuries; he realizes she has a broken leg. He glances over the cars inside and notices Lyle and Broots. He opens Broots door and shakes him gently trying to wake him up. Broots opens his eyes and gasps in horror. He climbs out of the car and sees Miss Parker and Lyle.  
  
"Are they okay?" he asks nervously.  
  
"I don't know about Lyle but Miss Parker should be fine, she broke her leg though," Jarod explains silently wondering what the three is doing in the same car. He looks at Lyle again and sees that his head is leaning against the dashboard, bleeding badly. He turns his head to the sirens of the ambulance and the cops.

To be continued???


	2. Chapter Two

TWO HOURS LATER

BLUE COVE HOSPITAL

Broots and Jarod have just been checked out by a doctor when Sydney and Mr. Parker come through the hospital doors. Broots glances at the door to Miss Parker's and Lyle's room anxiously. Just when Mr. Parker and Sydney spots him and walks up to him, Jarod walks out of the room. Mr. Parker grabs his arm before he has a chance to run off. Jarod desperately tries to break free.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't take you back to the Centre as long as my daughter and son is in the hospital. My daughter needs you," Mr. Parker says and let the shocked pretender go. Sydney gives Mr. Parker a strange look, but decides to be quiet. Just then the doctor comes up to them.

"Mr. Parker I assume?" he says as he eyes the four men.

"That would be me. Will my daughter be alright?" Mr. Parker asks anxiously.

"First of all I'm Miss Parker's and Mr. Lyle's doctor. My name is Dr. Price. Miss Parker is doing just fine; she broke her left leg and fractured two ribs. It's your son we're the most worried about, as I understand he was on the passenger side where the two cars collided?" Jarod and Broots nods affirmatively and the doctor writes something in his notes.

"Okay. We're worried that he might slip into a coma. I'm sorry sir. I will come and check up on them soon, you can visit them if you like. We put them in the same room. Just be quiet Miss Parker needs her rest. If you need anything just call for a nurse," Dr. Price says and leaves. Mr. Parker looks shocked and stares at the others.

"How did this happen?" he asks.

"I was driving and suddenly another car sided over to my side of the road, I tried to get out of the way but it was too late and we crashed," Jarod explains afraid that he will be dragged back to the Centre. Mr. Parker wasn't exactly on the top of his 'people-I-trust' list. Mr. Parker nods and walks through the door to his children's room. Sydney, Jarod and Broots follow him.

They can hear Mr. Parker gasp as he sees his son and daughter. Lyle is deadly pale and has tubes and wires everywhere. Miss Parker isn't as pale as her brother but is also covered with wires and tubes. Mr. Parker carefully puts his hand over his sons and notices how cold it feels. He swallows loudly and turns to his daughter. He takes his free hand and places it over hers; her skin is warmer than Lyle's. She opens her eyes and looks at the people around her. It's when her eyes locks with Broots she remembers the accident. She gasps and searches frantically around her to find her brother. She sees Jarod and is momentarily distracted.

"Jarod? What are you doing here?" she asks in a slightly cracked voice as she searches her fathers face. He smiles at her.

"We have a temporary truce. He is free to be here as long as you and Lyle are in here," Mr. Parker explains. He sees the worry in her eyes at the mention of Lyle.

"Lyle is right next to you Parker. It doesn't look good," Jarod warns her. Mr. Parker moves out of her line of vision so she can see him. He doesn't let go of either of his children. Miss Parker looks at her brother warily. Her eyes fills up with tears she refuses to let run down her face. Jarod walks up to her, holding her free hand. She looks at him.

"It's okay to cry Parker. The Centre isn't here," he says soothingly. She looks at her father uncertain. He let's go of his son to turn all of his attention to his daughter.

"Nothing that happens within these hospital walls is going to the Centre," he promises and orders at the same time. Broots and Sydney agree silently to not intrude. Miss Parker is slowly letting her tears down her face. Sydney and Broots smiles slightly, but soon remembers why she is crying and stops. They silently leave the room to give them some privacy. Jarod sees them and thanks them in his mind. Jarod and Mr. Parker soothe her until she finally falls asleep. Mr. Parker gives Jarod a smile to thank him. He turns his head to his son and sighs as he knows there's no change. He grabs his sons hand again and settles in more comfortable in his chair. Jarod watches the older man slowly fall asleep. He smiles and gets up to walk out the door to talk to Sydney. Just as he opens the door Sydney and Broots shoves him back inside. Startled Jarod almost falls, but Broots has a firm grip on his arm. As Jarod finds his balance Broots lets go. Sydney walks over to Mr. Parker and cautiously wakes him up.

"What's wrong?" Jarod whispers not wanting to wake Parker.

"Raines is here and won't leave until he gets to talk to you," Sydney whispers to Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker growls and gets up; he gives his children a last look before he goes out the door.

"You stay in here until I get back," he says to Jarod.

OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM

"What is it Raines?" Mr. Parker says tiredly. Raines gives him a disgusted look.

"I want to know when you, Miss Parker and Mr. Lyle are coming back."

"As soon as possible. It might take awhile Lyle might slip into a coma. I'll go there tomorrow," he answers starting to walk away.

"You care. Don't you? I thought Catherine's death took care of that, well maybe I'll just have to come up with another plan to have you and your so called family removed from the Centre," he mumbles to himself just low enough so Mr. Parker can't hear. Raines leaves to go take care of some things in the Centre.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM

Miss Parker is still sleeping. Jarod is holding her hand as Mr. Parker comes back.

"He wanted to know when they were going to come back," he answers everyone's unasked question. He returns to his old position between the two beds. Someone is suddenly opening the door. Sydney goes to shield Jarod from being seen by anyone who could possibly be from the Centre. They soon realize that it's the doctor. He smiles at them and walks up to Miss Parker.

"If you hurt either of them, I'll torture you 'till you die. Got it?" Mr. Parker threatens.

"Of course I won't try to hurt them," the doctor says as he touches her shoulder to wake her up. He hears a low growl coming from her and then he feels her digging her nails into his arm. He inhales sharply from the pain. Mr. Parker smiles as he watches what is going on. She slowly opens her eyes and narrows them angrily as she looks at the doctor.

"Don't ever touch me again. If you do you won't have an arm left," she says in an intimidating voice. She grudgingly lets go of his arm when Jarod tells her to calm down.

"It's kind of hard for him to examine you if he can't touch you," Jarod says trying to make her get the point.

"Fine. But if he ever wakes me up again he's dead," she agrees.

"Why doesn't your father or I wake you up when the doctor needs anything?" Jarod suggests. She nods and lets the doctor do what he needs to do.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Miss Parker stares at her brother with sad eyes. She looks away and looks at Jarod's sleeping form and smiles at him. Her eyes travels to her fathers worried eyes. They smile at each other with confidence neither of them is feeling. She still blames herself for the accident. She finally falls asleep as the exhaustion catches up with her.

FIVE WEEKS LATER

The twins are still in the hospital and so are Jarod, Broots, Sydney and Mr. Parker. Miss Parker has started physical therapy. Her father bribed a few police chiefs to get her off the hook. Mr. Lyle has fallen in to a coma and they are all worried about him. Especially Miss Parker, she feels responsible. Jarod and the others have tried to make her understand that it isn't her fault, but she refuses to listen. Jarod has told the others that he doesn't think that she will even start to believe them until Lyle wakes up. The doctors actually thought he was going to wake up two weeks earlier but he didn't. Now they are worried that he might not wake up at all. Mr. Parker divides all his time between Lyle and Miss Parker. The Centre had been shut down for a few weeks because one of the researchers had accidentally let out a lethal virus. The Centre's health department had decided to lock it down, and everyone working there at the time is quarantined.

"Angel. Are you alright?" Mr. Parker asks as he sees Jarod carrying her. She snuggles in closer to his neck and as they reach the bed, she refuses to let him go. Jarod smiles and lies himself on the bed next to her.

"She just got a little upset with one of the doctors. She will be okay in a little while," Jarod answers.

"What doctor?" Mr. Parker says in a low growl. Jarod sighs he knew he would react like that, hell he even reacted like that.

"Dr. Iron. He started talking about donating Lyle's organs with another doctor, and she flipped out," he answers silently to not disturb Parker. Mr. Parker gets up and storms out of the room.

THE DOCTOR'S LOUNGE

"I need to talk to Dr. Iron. Now!!!" Mr. Parker says to a nurse. The staff has learned not to argue with Mr. Parker or his daughter unless they had a good reason.

"He is sitting over there."

Mr. Parker looks over at where she is pointing and walks over to the young doctor.

"Dr. Iron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Mr. Parker," he says angrily but the doctor doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh hello. I assume that you are here to talk about the conversation I had with your daughter earlier," Dr. Iron says with a smile.

"How dare you talk about donating my son's organs? He hasn't died. And IF he doesn't wake up from this coma, his family will not let you dissect him and give away his parts to the highest bidder. Do you understand?" he growls hatefully.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Parker. We will give these parts to people who needs them…" the doctor starts but Mr. Parker interrupts him.

"I don't give a damn. If you get anywhere near anyone in my family, I will make sure that you will never be able to walk anywhere ever again," he threatens. The doctor starts to laugh but when he notices the serious look on Mr. Parker's face his laugh fades away and he turns deadly serious,

"I can report this to the police. It's illegal to threaten people like that," he says.

"You do that, see if I care," he says and leaves. The doctor shakes his head and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

INSIDE THE PARKER'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Mr. Parker storms through the door waking Parker as he slams the door shut. He looks at his son but there is no reaction so he sighs deeply and sits down in his chair.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Miss Parker asks with a concerned look.

"Sorry to wake you Angel, I had a little chat with Dr. Iron," he answers and Miss Parker stares at him angrily.

"What did you say to him?" she says in a near growl. Mr. Parker turns to look at her.

"It's alright Angel. I just told him to stay away from my family," he explains. Miss Parker's eyes are shining with distrust but she relaxes a bit and smiles at her father.

He smiles back and turns his head to look at his son.

He is starting to doubt that he will ever wake up, he looks so peaceful. It's like he's just sleeping, well technically he is sleeping, just very deeply. He holds his hand to let him know that he's there for him, something he has never been before the accident.

He is feeling extremely guilty about that, from now on he will always be there for his children. He starts to think about what it could have been like if Raines hadn't taken Lyle away from them when he was a newborn. It doesn't make sense, why would Raines take his son away from him and tell him he was dead? They are brothers; the thought sends shivers down his spine. How could someone so evil be his brother? Then he thought of something. What if he is just as evil as Raines? After all he is the one who forces his daughter to hunt a man she used to be friends with. And he has pushed her further and further away ever since the day her mother died. And he is the one running the Centre and he is the one who made sure Lyle would be punished for the mishap with the Yakuza. And if he had been there the day they were born Raines would never have dared to take his son away. He sighs at the thought.

His son had gone through so much pain in his life. And so had Miss Parker, she is like him and pushes everyone around her away. Lyle doesn't just push them away, he practically run over them to keep from getting hurt. Mr. Parker is slowly starting to understand them. His daughter is easier to understand after all, he did watch her grow up. But Lyle? That was a little more difficult, he doesn't know what makes Lyle tick. He knows that his adoptive father locked him in a shed but no one knows how long he was in that shed. Or if Mr. Bowman did anything worse than that to him. Mr. Parker's eyes widen with shock at that thought. If his son had been abused like that by Mr. Bowman because of Raines he won't care if Raines is his brother, he will kill him. Slowly. His son had gone through all of his childhood without anyone who would help him and save him from people hurting him, most of his adult years as well. But that was going to change. Now Lyle could go to him with the pettiest little problem and he would help, that applies for his Angel as well.

He turns his head slightly and looks at Miss Parker who is asleep again. He smiles and nods towards Jarod who is close to sleep himself. Jarod nods back and falls asleep after a little while. Mr. Parker turns back to look at his son again and falls back into his thinking. Suddenly he hears the door open and turns around and sees that it is Debbie, he doesn't really know her. He knows that she is Broots daughter and that he is highly protective of her. He also knows that his Angel likes her so he lets her go around as she likes. Broots usually isn't far behind her though. He smiles at the girl and whispers that Jarod and his daughter are sleeping.

"Sydney said to tell you to go out in the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'll keep an eye on them for you," she whispers back. Mr. Parker is just about to answer no when he realizes that he is starving.

"Thanks Debbie. I will be right back," he says and squeezes his sons hand before he leaves. Debbie sits down in the chair and makes herself comfortable. Suddenly she hears someone mumbling.

"No! Please don't…. Daddy no, I don't want to be in there…. It's dark and cold, please…. Mommy help me," she hears a voice say and she looks at Miss Parker and Jarod but they are still asleep and snuggling together. She frowns and looks at Lyle uncertainly. She sees him shake his head as if he is trying to get away. She gasps at the sight, believing that he is close to waking up. She runs to Miss Parker shaking her gently. She wakes up with a confused look on her face.

"Debbie? What's going on?" she asks a bit sleepy.

"It's Mr. Lyle Miss Parker," she says and Miss Parker is instantly awake.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks trying to free herself from Jarod but he holds her in a firm grip. She sighs and pokes him in his ribs and he wakes up.

"I think he is waking up," Debbie says. Miss Parker and Jarod stares at her both knowing who she means.

"Are you sure?" Jarod asks not wanting Miss Parker to get her hopes up to early.

"No, that's where the 'I think' comes in," she answers as Miss Parker gets out of the bed and moves over to her uneasy brother. He keeps talking about not wanting his father to hurt him. Miss Parker realizes that he is dreaming about his childhood.

"Angel. What are you doing out of bed?" Mr. Parker asks in an angry voice as he, Sydney and Broots walks through the door.

"Debbie thinks he might be waking up," she answers never taking her eyes off her brother.

"Please remember the 'thinks' and 'might'," Debbie says silently. Not wanting Mr. Parker to be angry with her or her father for letting her be present here. Broots smiles at her and motions for her to stand next to him. Jarod walks up to Lyle's bedside and stares at him for awhile then he presses a button to call for a nurse.

"What is the matter?" the nurse asks after about twenty seconds.

"Could you bring Dr. Price please? Tell him that Mr. Lyle may wake up soon," Jarod says with a charming smile, in the nurse's direction, that would have made Miss Parker glare at him if she had noticed. The nurse nods and quickly runs to call the doctor. Mr. Parker looks at his son and the group is listening intently to what he is saying.

"No! Not the chains…. Please Mr. Lyle, I'll be good I promise…. Please…." he rambles. Debbie looks at her father confused.

"Daddy, why is Mr. Lyle pleading with himself?" she asks.

"Mr. Lyle isn't pleading with himself honey, he's pleading with the man he thought were his father," he explains receiving an angry glare from Mr. Parker.

"Oh…. Why?"

"I'll explain that when you are older, okay?" he answers hoping she will agree because he has no desire to die today. Debbie nods thoughtfully and Broots sighs in relief. Mr. Parker clenches his hands in anger, wishing that Mr. Bowman or even better; Raines was there so he could beat them senseless. Miss Parker is wishing the exact same thing. How could anyone do that to their own son? It shouldn't matter if they are biological or not, you don't abuse children like that.

"Jimmy! Where are you? This isn't funny anymore…. Come on we have to get home before dark…. Oh God! JIMMY NO!!!" he suddenly screams and sits straight up with his eyes still closed. The group jumps at his scream and Jarod gently pushes Lyle back to a lying position. Just then the doctor comes in and pushes his way to the bed, avoiding pushing Mr. or Miss Parker away from the bed, not wanting to receive their wrath.

After the checkup Dr. Price fills in the chart and then smiles at the group in front of him.

"I have good news. He will wake up but he might be a little confused, so take it slowly and don't push him. I'm not sure when he will wake up, until then he might have bad dreams. Just hold his hand and talk to him so he knows that he isn't alone. I will come back tonight and check up on my patients," he says and leaves the room. Jarod and Sydney both thanks the doctor and shakes his hand right before he leaves. Miss Parker stares at Lyle to make sure that she isn't dreaming.

Mr. Parker looks at her concerned and then he looks at Lyle who is tossing in bed. He sighs at this, knowing that he can't do anything about his son's nightmares. But at least now they know that he will wake up. Which is a big relief considering that they had stopped believing that he would. But that is so like Lyle, when you think you know what is going to happen with him he turns and does the exact opposite.

Miss Parker suddenly remembers that the doctor told them to hold Lyle's hand and talk to him. She grabs his hand and thinks about what she should say. She looks at Jarod and a smile creeps up. She leans in next to Lyle and starts to whisper something in his ear. Jarod and the others look at her curiously but she doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't care.

To be continued!!

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a long time and I am sorry. After this chapter I will take some time off of this story to be able to finish off some other ones. So expect a long wait for this to finish... I am so sorry for the trouble and hope you will stay with me.


End file.
